Sins of the father
by LoVe Mars bars
Summary: What if Logan had answered Veronica’s call at the end of 1x22 ‘Leave it to Beaver” One shot


What if Logan had answered his phone when Veronica called him towards the end of Season 1 - Episode 22 Leave it to Beaver

—————————————

"Come on, come on. Answer the damn Phone" muttered Veronica as she tried to get to her car. She needed to apologise to Logan. She had been wrong

"_Why_ _if_ _it_ _isn't_ _Ms_ _Veronica Mars_" _slurred_ _Logan_ _as_ _he_ _took a sip from his flask_

"Logan! Where are you?" She asked.

"_Why_, _you_ _need_ _my_ _location_ _so_ _Lamb_ _can_ _arrest_ _me_ _again_? _Who_ _did I kill this time?"_ _Sneered_ _Logan_

"Logan! Listen to me. You didn't kill Lily. Your dad did" said Veronica "I have the evidence"

Logan stumbled on the edge of the bridge

"_What_?" _Asked_ _Logan_ _in_ _disbelief_ "_He's an abusive prick but not a murderer"_

"They were having an affair! I'm leaving the Kane's now. Duncan is distracting your dad. I'm on the way to my place now. I have the tapes" said Veronica "I'm so sorry I doubted you"

"_Stay safe. Please. I'll meet you at your dads"_ _said_ _Logan_

Veronica could barely hear him over the sound of motorbikes. She hung up the phone

Weevil pulled up next to Logan's car and sneered as he removed his helmet

"Seriously, what do you think you can do to me, huh?" Asked Logan

"I'll think of something" sneered Weevil

"Uh huh. Well while you try not to strain yourself there. I gotta go" said Logan jumping down while Weevil got off his bile

"You aren't going anywhere. You have to pay for what you did. To Lilly" said Weevil as he pushed Logan

"I don't have time for this. Veronica is in trouble. She's found evidence that says my dad killed her" said Logan pushing him back "turns out Lilly had a thing for the Echolls men"

"What are you talking about" asked Weevil hesitantly. Unsure if he could trust Logan

"Veronica has evidence that daddy dearest and Lilly were having an affair. Something about tapes. Duncan is distracting my dad. But Donut is a push over" said Logan, walking towards his car

"We will come with you. But this. This isn't over" said Weevil

Veronica struggled to see where she was going as she drove through the fog.

"Pull it together" she whispered to herself as she jumped when the phone rang

"Hey" she answered

"_I can't find him" whispered Duncan_

"Did you ask around?"

"_I've_ _been asking everyone. But no one knows where he is" said Duncan in concern_

"Thanks. Well, call me if you find him"

"_Let me know when you get home. OK?" Said Duncan _

"Ok. I will. Logan and dad are meeting me there"

"_Stay safe" _

"Ok. Bye" Veronica hung up the phone and tried to think where Aaron could be, when suddenly she could see him in the review mirror

Veronica screamed as she tried to gain control of the car. She blindly started pressing buttons on her phone. She reached for her bag to grab her taser when Aaron grabbed it

_"_Ronnie? Where are you?" Asked Logan as he answered her call

_"Nah uh uh" tsked his father "keep driving"_

Logan's face paled as he recognised his fathers voice

"_I've been looking for these"_

"What's going on? Are we going or not?" Asked Weevil

"My dads with her. She's in trouble" said Logan as he held the phone to his ear "you and the boys, go to her house. I'll take the back road from the Kane's house."

Weevil nodded as he and the boys took off

Logan's stomach dropped when he heard the sound of tires screeching and a car crashing. He started the car as the phone call ended abruptly

Veronica woke up, her head resting against the steering wheel. Her heart and head pounding as she tried to get the tapes off Aaron who was slumped over the centre console. He groaned and coughed as she tried to grab her phone. Veronica ran out of the car and towards a house that was lit up like a beacon of hope.

She started pounding on the door as she tried to open it.

"Hello! Hello! Is anyone there? Is anyone home? Help me! Please!" She begged in desperation "hello?"

She started to run around the side of the house when she looked back at the car to see that the passenger door was open and Aaron was no where to be found.

She started to run. Hiding the tapes as she ran. Screaming out for help. As she threw the final tape on the roof, she noticed a light turn on.

"Please let me in!" She begged

The blinds moved to reveal a very tired and confused man. Veronica sighed in relief. She watched on panicked as he fell to his knees. The last thing she saw was Aaron's fist as he punched her in the face. Knocking her out cold.

Veronica sobbed as she woke up in a dark confined space. She felt around blindly when she heard the crackle of a radio followed by Aaron's voice

"Veronica. Veronica. You are an odd duck. I mean, how many teenage girls keep walkie-talkies in their car?"

Veronica felt around for the walkie talkie

"What have you done to me?" She asked

"Veronica dear, where are my tapes?"

Veronica could here a noise above her

"I'll let you out, as soon as I have my tapes back"

"No thanks. Honestly, I feel safer in here"

Aaron chuckled humourlessly

"Well, you know, you shouldn't"

Logan drove around aimlessly. There was something about this road that always gave him the creeps. Reminded him of some b-grade horror movie. He needed to focus on finding Veronica. He had already loss his mother to him and apparently now Lilly. He couldn't lose Veronica too. He had only just found her again

"Come on Lilly. Don't let her fall victim to him. Not when she's in this situation because of you"

Logan grabbed his phone and dialed on of the only numbers he knew by heart. Veronica's home phone

"_Veronica?" Answered Keith_

"No Mr Mars. It's Logan. She's not home yet?"

"_No. She's not answering her phone either"_

"I'm looking for her now. My father..." started Logan

"_I know. Eli explained" interrupted Keith "call me when you find her"_

"I will Mr Mars" said Logan

Logan slammed on the breaks as he spotted the tail lights of her car. Crashed into a power pole.

"I've found her. Mr Mars. Call 911" said Logan as he rattled off their location.

"You wanna know something about Joan of Arc, Veronica? Huh? God didn't really talk to her. Uh-uh. It's true. I saw it on tv. It was one of this historical forensic programs. And they decided that she had a brain tumour! Burned alive!" Taunted Aaron.

Veronica started to panic as she could smell gasoline

"What a waste. She thought her death meant something. But all it meant was that she was crazy. Think about that. Veronica where are the tapes?!"

Veronica begun to sob. She was trapped and she was about to burn alive. She cried as she thought of her dad and Logan

"Where are the tapes!"

"Veronica. Where are the tapes. Where are the tapes!"

Logan was looking helplessly in her car. Trying to figure out what happened and where she was when all of a sudden he heard yelling across the road

Aaron started to kick the freezer as Veronica sobbed

"Where are the tapes! Where are they?! You know Lilly never told me where the tapes were hidden either" sneered Aaron "I-I kinda think there's a cautionary tale in that, Veronica" he warned over the walkie talkie "something like, I'm not going to let a 17 year old piece of ass ruin my life!"

"They are on the roof! I put them on the roof" screamed Veronica as she sobbed "please let me out!"

Aaron laughed good himself as he climbed on to the roof

"Veronica!" Screamed Logan as he ran into the yard.

"Logan!!!" Screamed Veronica

"Veronica!"

Aaron jumped down on Logan. Knocking him down

"Son" he sneered

"Where the hell is she?" Screamed Logan as he rammed at his father

"What is with you and blondes son?"

"How could you sleep with Lilly. And kill her?" Asked Logan " you know what she meant to me"

"Oh please. You were nothing to her" yelled Aaron "she rode the Echolls pony but she wanted the Echolls stallion!"

"Why did you kill her?" Demanded Logan

"Nosey bitch had it coming" spat Aaron

"How could you do that to mom!" Yelled Logan

"Oh please. Your mother was just with me for status. She never gave a shit about you either. No matter how I beat you"

Logan grabbed Aaron From behind. Forcing them to fall into furniture

"You son of a bitch!" He screamed

"No son. You are the son of the bitch"

Aaron broke a bottle over Logan's head. Logan winced at the feeling of blood trickling down the side of his head

"Where is Veronica?!"

Aaron laughed as they threw random bc objects at each other. The deck becoming littered with shards of glass and broken pots. Logan thought he got the upper hand when he pushed his father into a shelf but his father got the upper hand when he pushed him back

"You always were a disappointment!" He yelled "always a weak ass mothers boy!"

Logan kicked his father in the nuts. Causing him to double over in pain. Logan punched him again and again. He didn't notice his father pick up the lighter. His father tossed it aside. Causing a trail of fire to surround an old chest fridge

Logan could hear the sound of Veronica screaming as Aaron chuckled

"She's in the fridge Logan" he laughed "you might want to check up on her"

Logan grunted as he smashed a pot over his fathers head. Causing him to pass out

"LOGAN!" Screamed Veronica

Logan ran towards the flames.

"LOGAN!" Screamed Veronica

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Yelled Logan

Logan ran into the flames. The flames burning his jacket. He grunted as he opened the fridge. Veronica coughed as she climbed out of the fridge. Logan collapsed as the flames ignited him. Veronica pushed him out of the ring of fire and onto the deck as she used a cloth to swat the flames.

Logan coughed as Veronica sobbed

"You're bleeding" he whispered as he touched her blonde hair that was tinged with blood

Veronica smiled

"So are you" she wheezed "I need to get help"

Logan grabbed her hand

"He didn't kill you" he gasped "I saved you"

Veronica smiled through the tears

"Yes. You did. You are my hero" she smiled as she stroked his face

Logan gasped for breath as he smiled

Veronica kissed Logan

"Stay here" she urged "I need to get help"

They heard sirens approaching

"That would be the cavalry" sighed Logan

Logan begun to close his eyes

"Logan! Helps on its way" she yelled. She grabbed his hand and kissed it "don't you dare close your eyes! I love you! You hear me?"

Logan coughed as he blinked to focus on her

"I'm so sorry I accused you" she begun

"By gones" whispered Logan as he winced in pain "say it again"

"I'm sorry..." begun Veronica

"The other thing" coughed Logan

"I love you" smiled Veronica

"You better. I just ran into fire for you" laughed Logan weakly "I love you too"

"We are back here!" Screamed Veronica

"So bossy" whispered Logan sleepily

"Stay awake" she begged "stay awake! Do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" said Logan wearily

Veronica gripped his hand as he was loaded onto the stretcher and wheeled to the front. She could hear Aaron being read his rights.

"You killed my daughter!" Screamed Jake Kane

Veronica looked up to see Jake Kane being restrained by police

Duncan looked on helplessly

"Veronica!" Screamed Keith as he bolted towards them

He grabbed her face and held her

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Logan saved me" she whispered

"She needs to be checked out at the hospital " said the paramedic

"I'll take her" offered Duncan

"Can I go with Logan" asked Veronica "I'm his girlfriend "

The paramedic nodded as Keith helped her into the back of the ambulance

Veronica looked at Duncan who smiled sadly

Logan squeezed her hand and tried to remove his oxygen mask

"Nope. That has to stay on" said Veronica

Logan shook his head and removed it stubbornly. He pointed to his lips and she bent down and kissed him gently

"Always taking my breath away" he smiled

"Once you are better, you are taking me on a proper date" she quipped

Logan smiled as the pain medication begun to kick in

"Stay" he said through the mask

"Always" smiled Veronica


End file.
